Prometheus
by Druida
Summary: Londres muggle tiene una nueva amenaza: Jack el Mutilador acecha sus calles en busca de las piezas… adecuadas. La auror Millicent Bulstrode recibe como misión investigar estos asesinatos desde la calle. Y todo entre la boda de su mejor amiga y un Hufflepuff inesperado. Para Ali M.D, en el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. I

Disclaimer: Para JK Millicent no era más que una chica grandota y con un gato. Yo la amoadoro. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

¡Ali! ¡Aquí tienes tu historia de aurores! Tú _otra_ historia de aurores, ya que fanfiction es una puta y no me deja subir el capítulo de _la otra_. Así que espero que te guste esta. Quizá sea un poco bizarra.

Pero yo siempre he sido muy bizarra. Un besete.

(Disfrutad de la lectura):

* * *

**PROMETHEUS**

**I**

«Piiiiiii, piiiiii».

Millicent entreabrió los ojos y palmeó la mesilla de noche que se encontraba junto a ella. Había tenido un mal sueño. Uno de esos que se quedan dando vueltas a pesar de que hacía un rato que se había despertado.

Lo peor de todo es que no lo recordaba.

Golpeó con la mano el despertador y, sin querer, lo lanzó al otro lado de la estancia. El cacharro –una antigualla que había heredado de su abuela muggle- soltó un extraño chirrido y dejó de sonar.

Echó las sábanas hacia atrás y sacó las piernas de la cama. Si fuera por ella se daría media vuelta y volvería a dormir. Estaba cansada. Cansada de más.

Quizá no debería haberse tomado aquella última copa.

Pero Pansy se puso tan pesada que, simplemente, había veces que era mejor ceder que tener que aguantarla.

Gruñó –y salió un sonido áspero, como si se tratase de un gorgoriteo. Quizá su última copa no había sido la última. Millicent recordaba haberse subido sobre la barra y haberse puesto a cantar a pleno pulmón.

¿A qué hora habría vuelto a casa?

Salió de la cama. A pesar de estar a punto de entrar en el verano, el piso en el que vivía Millicent era realmente frío. Casi nunca le daba el sol por las enormes ventanas de la casa.

Tanteó la pared hasta que encontró la cinta para subir la persiana. Las primeras luces matutinas iluminaron levemente su habitación. El despertador había caído bien, sobre uno de los muchos montones de ropa sucia que Millicent tenía acumulada sobre el suelo y un par de sillas.

Cogió su varita del bolsillo de la túnica que se había puesto la noche anterior y salió de la habitación. Aquel fin de semana tendría que limpiar su cuarto.

Ya le tocaba.

Con un movimiento de varita, llenó la tetera de agua y la puso al fuego. Dejó la varita allí, sobre la encimera, antes de quitarse una camisa interior y las bragas mientras continuaba su camino hasta el baño.

Encendió el agua caliente –cuánto más, mejor- y se deslizó dentro para darse una ducha rápida. Tenía media hora para ducharse, desayunar, vestirse e ir al Ministerio. Normalmente el tiempo le quedaba largo.

Pero aquella noche había dormido poco y estaba realmente cansada.

Dejó que el agua la arrullara un par de minutos antes de enjabonarse de pies a cabeza. Tenía la sensación de que el olor a humo y a alcohol se le había impregnado hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo.

Había fumado. Uno de esos puros gordos y asquerosos. Pansy se lo había metido en la boca y se lo había encendido antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

Aún no sabía por qué no lo había escupido.

_Es mi despedida de soltera y haremos lo que yo diga_.

Salió de la ducha y se cubrió el cuerpo con una de las toallas, sin llegar a secarse, para salir corriendo hasta la cocina. El silbido del agua al hervir inundaba toda la estancia. Millicent cogió la tetera por el protector de plástico y la sirvió en una taza.

Echó una bolsita de té y un par de cucharadas de azúcar. Dudó. Miró el contenido de la azucarera.

Dos más, solo porque necesitaba doble energía aquella mañana.

La dejó enfriándose para volver corriendo a su cuarto, dejando tras de ella pequeños charcos de agua. Se vistió a toda prisa, sin importarle demasiado que la túnica que había escogido para aquella mañana tenía una mancha de café imposible de quitar sobre la pechera ni de que sus calcetines no coincidían.

Quizá su madre tenía razón y no estaba hecha para vivir sola.

Miró la hora en su despertador –las siete y cuarenta y siete- antes de volver a por su desayuno. Al té le acompañaron un par de magdalenas que prácticamente devoró de camino a la entrada de personal del Ministerio.

Llegaba tarde. Muy tarde.

Millicent no necesitaba un adivino para saber que iba a ser un día duro.

* * *

—Buenos días, Millicent Bulstrode.

Millicent arqueó una ceja.

—Buenos días a ti también, Ernest Macmillan —respondió con sorna.

Macmillan era un chico alto, grandote, rubio y de ojos oscuros. Vestía una túnica elegante y, sobre el pecho, tenía una de esas chapas identificativas. Millicent lo recuerda de sus años de colegio.

Era un chaval pomposo que se había convertido en un hombre igual de pomposo.

—Un día más en el Ministerio, ¿eh?

—Supongo —murmuró entrando en el ascensor—. Voy al segundo.

—Yo voy a hablar con el Comité de Excusas Muggles —explicó, aunque no le hubiese preguntado, señalando su chapa—. Estoy intentando expandir el negocio familiar y quiero que me aprueben un par de proyectos.

—Pensaba que tu familia hacía quesos.

Macmillan se ruborizó hasta las cejas y se aclaró la garganta. Eso también lo hacía en el colegio: ponerse sonrojado. Como si fuera un especie de damisela en peligro.

—Bueno, sí, pero no solo eso. Tenemos más negocios, ¿sabes? El clan Macmillan…

* * *

Como esperaba, cuando llegó ya había terminado la reunión matinal.

Cuando entró en la oficina de aurores se detuvo justo a su entrada, respirando con dificultad. Había echado a correr las últimas dos manzanas hasta allí –lo cual era ciertamente complicado cuando una se intentaba poner la gabardina del uniforme mientras desayunaba.

—Llega tarde, señorita Bulstrode —anunció la voz quebradiza de la señora Bishopper. Millicent se irguió lo máximo posible, intentando mantener los hombros rectos, y giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—Lo siento, señora.

Bishopper era una mujer muy mayor que llevaba allí desde antes de que Hogwarts se construyera, por lo menos. Era la secretaria de Potter. Y antes que la de Potter había sido la de Robards y la de Scrimegeour. Millicent estaba segura de que había oído alguna historia sobre ella a su abuela –la bruja, no la muggle, por supuesto-, que había sido Ministra de Magia muchos años atrás.

—El Jefe Potter quiere hablar contigo —dijo la anciana. Tenía una nariz alargada, con la forma de un águila, y el pelo plateado empezaba a escasearle—. Está esperándola en su despacho.

Millicent tragó saliva y miró a la puerta de su despacho. ¿Tan grave había sido que llegara ligeramente tarde?

—No tiene todo el día.

—Vale, vale —asintió dando un par de pasos al frente.

Aspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente antes de dar un paso al frente. Notaba la mirada de la señora Bishopper sobre ella, como si fuera un águila sobre su presa.

Levantó el puño y llamó, intentando imprimir en su gesto la valentía que no poseía.

—Adelante.

La voz al otro lado de la puerta sonó calmada. Millicent solo esperaba que no fuera la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Que estuviera de buen humor. Por favor.

—Potter, me ha dicho Bishopper que querías hablar conmigo —dijo intentando que su tono no vibrara demasiado.

Potter, el Jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia, levantó la cabeza. Seguía pareciendo el niñato que conoció en Hogwarts. Con aquel pelo imposible –Millicent estaba segura de que si se lo cortaba un poco más parecería más serio- y las mismas gafas redondas de siempre.

También parecía mucho más cansado. Como si hiciera semanas que no dormía una noche entera.

—Pasa, Millicent.

Millicent parpadeó. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Desde que lo habían nombrado Jefe de Aurores había tomado por costumbre llamar a todos sus hombres por el nombre de pila. Y era raro que lo hiciera, teniendo en cuenta que Potter, para ella, era y siempre sería Potter.

Y, bueno, si estaba con Pansy y había bebido un par de copas de más San Potter.

Oh.

Mierda.

Quizá le había llamado así.

Quizá había llegado a sus oídos.

Quizá no era una cuestión de llegar tarde, sino más bien de respeto.

Tragó saliva nerviosa.

Dio un par de pasos tambaleantes dentro de su despacho. Era un lugar caótico, casi tanto como la propia casa de Millicent. Había más archivos de los que debería, memos olvidados en todas partes y una planta muerta en un rincón.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —le propuso señalándole un par de butacas que tenía frente a su escritorio.

Obedeció. Con paso lento, arrastrado la silla por el suelo y produciendo un incómodo chirrido. Potter no movió ni un músculo hasta que ella tomó su posición.

—¿Qué tal todo, Millicent? ¿Tienes ganas de un trabajo de campo?

Millicent parpadeó.

—¿Perdona?

Potter se ruborizó un poco y se aclaró la garganta, antes de repetir.

—Que tengo una misión para ti.

Millicent se relajó visiblemente. Se echó su cabello corto hacia atrás y lo miró con interés. Le encantaba trabajar de campo. Siempre era emocionante. Interpretar un papel…

—Quieres decir… ¿con disfraces? ¿Infiltrada?

Potter asintió.

—Es un trabajo delicado —dijo, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y echándose hacia delante—. No sé si lo habrás leído en la prensa, pero están desapareciendo muggles.

Millicent arrugó la nariz. Sí, claro que lo había leído. El Profeta hablaba sobre un mago que se divertía atacando y mutilando muggles.

—Pensaba que lo llevaban McLaggen y Weasley.

—Hemos encontrado algunos problemas con su… infiltración. —Potter parecía un poco incómodo—. Creo que serás la persona adecuada para ese trabajo.

Había algo, algo en la forma en la que lo decía, en la forma en la que sus manos se juntaban…

—¿Qué problemas?

—Demasiado masculinos.

Millicent parpadeó.

—¿Y te parece que yo soy lo suficientemente… femenina para dicho trabajo?

No era estúpida. Desde que tenía doce años era más corpulenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, incluido Potter. Eso sin contar que la última vez que se había maquillado había sido porque Pansy lo había hecho por ella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sí? —repitió Millicent arqueando las cejas.

Potter suspiró e inclinó la cabeza.

—Tiene que ver con el perfil de las víctimas… —Potter volvió a ruborizarse, como si acabara de recordar algo, y negó con la cabeza—. Ni Ron ni Cormac dan el perfil. Tú… sí.

—No lo entiendo.

—Verás. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo aún más. A Millicent le recordó –aún más- al Potter de sus años en el colegio. El que vencía a un seguidor de Quién-tú-ya-sabes por año pero que era incapaz de aceptar los elogios de una muchachita con coletitas—. El perfil de las víctimas es muy específico. Son mujeres que… que, bueno…

—¿Gordas? —le interrumpió arqueando las cejas. No es como si eso la afectara. Ya no tenía quince años: había aprendido a aceptarse tal y como era. Además, tampoco estaba tan descompensada.

—No.

Millicent arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué otra característica tenía ella que le permitiera infiltrarse mejor que cualquier otro?

—¿Tetudas?

Potter volvió a ruborizarse.

—Merlín, no. No es eso. Son mujeres que venden su cuerpo por dinero.

—¿Perdón?

Potter la estaba llamando… ¿puta?

—Eso.

Potter volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

—Vale, Potter —accedió para agilizar las cosas—. Dejemos ese tema a un lado. Trabajo de campo. Infiltrada. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Protocolo de cuarentena.

Protocolo de cuarentena. Cuarenta días sin ningún asesinato o hasta que el responsable apareciera. Vale.

—¿A tiempo parcial o completo?

—Completo, me temo.

Eso era más desagradable. Significaba que nada de lechuzas, ni contacto con el mundo mágico.

Pansy iba a matarla.

—¿Cómo muggle?

—Como muggle —asintió.

Apretó los labios. Eso le gustaba aún menos.

—Yo no sé nada de muggles, Potter.

—Un miembro del Comité de Excusas para los Muggles se pasará a la hora del almuerzo para… instruirte.

—¿Algo más?

—Estas… estas mujeres se dedican a…

—Potter, no sé por qué estás tan nervioso. Haz el favor de relajarte.

Potter tomó aire. Muy lentamente.

—Su trabajo no te afectará en absoluto. Te lo prometo.

Millicent asintió, con menos confianza de la que sentía.

—¿Puedo leer los informes de la misión?

* * *

—Bulstrode, ¿estás lista?

Millicent levantó la cabeza. Llevaba tres días preparándose para lo que iba a ser su vida durante las próximas semanas. Quizá meses. Las manos le temblaban.

Estaba más asustada de lo que creía posible.

—Nunca.

Weasley llevaba ropa muggle y sonreía. Millicent tenía la impresión de que se estaba burlando de ella.

No lo culpaba. Millicent se reiría de ella misma si pudiera.

Potter le había llevado una maleta con diversos conjuntos. Cuando le había visto ruborizarse y balbucear una disculpa debería haberse percatado. Debería haberse dado cuenta.

Se subió el escote del corsé de cuero y suspiró, incorporándose. La maleta también había sido acompañada por algunos de los tacones más altos que había visto en su vida.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dar dos pasos seguidos con aquellas cosas?

—¿Algún consejo?

Weasley le ofreció el brazo y la ayudó a terminar de levantarse.

—Captúralo cuanto antes. Esta misma noche si puedes. —Era una broma. Se suponía que debería sonreír y responder alguna tontería valiente. Estaba aterrada—. No te preocupes, Bulstrode. Todo irá bien.

Suspiró y se bajó un poco la falda.

—Los muggles tienen unos gustos muy raros. E incómodos.

—Venga, no es para tanto. Lo harás bien.

Weasley le palmeó el hombro antes de girarse hacia la salida de la oficina.

Echó un último vistazo a su lugar de trabajo y suspiró. Ser auror era tan desagradecido algunas veces.

* * *

Weasley prácticamente la echó de su coche. Millicent dio un par de pasos fuera, encogiéndose ante la oleada de frío que la rodeó.

—¡Cabronazo! —le chilló con un tono de voz más agudo del usual.

Con una sonrisa de ánimos, cerró la puerta del copiloto y apretó el acelerador.

Millicent suspiró antes de voltearse y enfrentarse a la calle. Estaba prácticamente a oscuras, a excepción de los focos puntuales de las farolas. Relativamente cerca de ella estaban un grupo de tres mujeres. Eran altas, llevaban peinados imposibles y trajes diminutos.

—Hombres —dijo dando un par de pasos hacia delante –y tropezándose en el camino.

Las mujeres soltaron una risa floja. Millicent compuso una sonrisa amable.

—Niña, qué nos vas a contar —dijo una de ellas. Rubia, altísima y con un tipo que haría enrojecer a Pansy.

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? —Una mujer más bajita, con algo de barriga y escaso pecho dio un par de pasos hacia delante. Lo más llamativo era su cabellera: larguísima y rosa.

Millicent se aclaró la garganta y colocó, estratégicamente, una mano en su cintura.

—El nene —respondió, intentando no asociar a Weasley con _nene_—, que tiene unos gustos un poco… _raros_.

Las mujeres rieron como si acabaran de contarles un chiste divertidísimo. Le recordaba a la risa que usaba Pansy cuando Daphne llegaba con algún cotilleo. Millicent intentó sonreír.

—¿Y tú te negaste? —preguntó con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Millicent se aclaró la garganta, intentando pensar en algo asqueroso. Lo suficientemente asqueroso como para que aquellas mujeres, con mucha más experiencia sexual que ella, le dieran la razón.

—Te pidió que te lo tragaras, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso se enfadó? —dijo una chica jovencita, con el cabello oxigenado.

Millicent parpadeó.

Eso no era desagradable, por lo menos no una vez que te acostumbras. Era algo íntimo, una parte más del sexo. Pero la chiquilla lo había dicho con una vocecilla tan aguda, tan comprensiva.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? Hay algunos que no aceptan un no por respuesta.

—Pues qué queréis que os diga, yo sí que me lo trago —comentó la rubia altísima peinándose con una mano—. Y a ellos les encanta. Les excita muchísimo.

Las mujeres volvieron a dejar caer una risilla floja. Millicent, que no se sentía cómoda en medio de las tres, simplemente sonrió.

—Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—No, no. Acabo de mudarme. De Escocia —explicó ofreciéndoles la mano—. Me llamo Millicent.

—Soy Scarlet, cielo —dijo la alta, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Y tú deberías buscarte otro nombre artístico. Qué poco encanto.

—Ignórala, se cree una especie de diva —explicó la mujer de pelo rosáceo—. Yo soy Layla. Y esta de aquí es Dolly.

—Hola.

Dolly sonrió, enseñando los dientes. Unos dientes pequeños y blancos, casi juveniles.

—Tus tetas… son operadas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Scarlet acercándose demasiado y presionando uno de sus dedos sobre ella. Millicent, en cualquier otra circunstancia, la habría apartado con un empujón y habría sacado su varita.

En esa, simplemente intentó encontrar paciencia.

—¿Perdón?

—Tienen que serlo, ¿verdad? Se nota muchísimo… Son enormes. Estoy segura que más de uno te busca por ese par, ¿eh?

Millicent miró a las otras dos. Dolly sonreía, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

—Bueno, no eres la única que ha pasado por un quirófano. Felicidades.

Scarlet hizo una mueca y se apartó un poco de Millicent.

—Todavía es temprano. Niñas, me voy a dar una vuelta a ver si consigo un trabajillo antes de volverme a casa. —Scarlet se alejó de ellas y se despidió con la mano.

En cuanto desapareció por la esquina Millicent se sintió realmente aliviada.

—¿Y ya sabes por qué zona vas a ponerte?

Paseó la mirada por la calle. Apretó los labios.

—No sé, ¿aquí mismo?

Dolly y Layla intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—No has hecho esto mucho, ¿verdad?

—¿Te apetece tomar un café en mi casa? Podríamos buscarte un nombre molón y contarte cómo funcionan las cosas en Londres. ¿Tienes algún anuncio?

Dolly la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella. Millicent abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. Se suponía que su prioridad iba a consistir en buscar desde dentro al asesino de muggles. A Jack el Mutilador, como lo había llamado un miembro de la prensa muggle.

Pero aquello tampoco era mala idea.

Además, no se sentía a gusto con todo aquello.

—No. Todavía no.

* * *

_Continuará_.


	2. II

**PROMETHEUS**

**II**

Dolly vivía en un piso deprimente. Millicent tenía la impresión de que caería bajo sus pies si no tenían cuidado. De estructura de madera, rellanos oscuros y un olor _raro_. Los sillones estaban cubiertos con mantas coloridas y los muebles parecían viejos y usados.

—Sentaros dónde podáis.

Dolly era mucho más ordenada que ella. Todo parecía tener un sitio. Incluso las figuritas de mármol que adornaban cada estantería y cada mesa.

Millicent la obedeció, intentando no pensar en _qué_ podría haber estado encima de ese mismo sofá.

—A Dolly se le da genial todo el tema de los ordenadores —le explicó Layla. Millicent solo tuvo que asentir, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo—. Si lo pagaran mejor creo que intentaría tener una vida decente.

—La _decencia_ está sobrevalorada —dijo Dolly sentándose junto a Millicent, con una especie de libro abierto sobre su regazo. Un libro con teclas y una pantalla de cristal—. Una forma de buscarte un nombre nuevo es a través de algún significado. O buscando una forma más… _exótica_ de tu nombre.

Millicent apretó los labios.

Le gustaba su nombre. Se llamaba así en honor a su abuela materna. Le gustaba como sonaba, con energía, y como cuando lo decía la gente en el Ministerio parecía que la reconocía.

Le gustaba la manera en la que sonaba en los labios de la gente.

—No sé. Lo que sea.

—El nombre es algo importante. Scarlet es una diva. Layla es… exótica, a su manera. Yo soy… _tierna_. Millicent suena demasiado…

—Severo.

—Severo —asintió Dolly—. Vamos a ver variantes de tu nombre.

«_Tac tac tac_». Los dedos de Dolly volaban por la superficie del libro.

—Yo voy a preparar un té. ¿Te gusta con azúcar, Millicent?

—Sí, por favor.

—Mélisande.

—¿Perdón?

—Te va mucho. Es como… tan romántico —explicó Dolly mirándola fijamente—. Además, encaja con ese look tan de dominatrix.

Millicent prefirió no preguntar. _Mélisande_.

—¿No puedo ser simplemente Millicent?

—No seas tonta. Te queda bien, de verdad.

Layla se sentó junto a Millicent y le pasó una taza –pequeña, con el esmalte saltado en diversas partes- de té.

—Creo que el rojo te quedará bien. Voy a hacerte un cartel para que puedas ir a imprimirlo. ¿Cuál es tu número de teléfono?

Millicent arrugó el ceño. Sí, por supuesto. Se acordaba de eso. La señora Weng había insistido en el tema del número de teléfono. Y la había llamado burra y estúpida. Millicent había tenido que convencerse para no hechizarla y hacerla parecer, aún más, a una urraca.

—Soy incapaz de aprendérmelo —susurró metiendo la mano en su bolso y sacando un trozo de papel.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Dolly sonrió con indulgencia y aceptó el papelito.

—No entiendo cómo podéis vivir en pleno siglo XXI sin ser capaz de recordar nueve números —Layla dejó el libro sobre una mesilla metálica y se giró hacia ella—. Necesito sacarte una foto. Y creo que ese modelito que llevas es perfecto.

Suspiró. ¿Dónde se había metido?

* * *

Dolly la había acompañado el día siguiente a pegar su nuevo anuncio por toda la ciudad. Millicent no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo que diría Pansy si la viera.

_Merlín, Millicent, si puedo verte todo_.

La nueva rutina acabó por resultar más sencilla de lo que parecía a simple vista. El teléfono sonaba sin parar –y, realmente, Millicent estaba sorprendida. La magia ayudaba, claro. Había veces que tenía que cruzar la ciudad en unos pocos minutos.

Un poco de _Veritaserum_, un _Incarcerous_ y unas cuantas preguntas después, Millicent solía salir por donde había entrado sin ninguna pista que pudiera llevarla a encontrar a aquel hombre.

O mujer, quién sabía.

—_Conmuto _—susurró al hombre con su varita. Sus ojos se volvieron blanquecinos y su expresión se relajó. Tomó aire, muy lentamente. Odiaba modificarle la memoria a los muggles. Pero, desde luego, era mejor que eliminar su memoria—. Te olvidarás de lo que acaba de pasar. Recordarás que llamaste a… _Mélisande_ y tuviste una noche genial. Te despertarás en cuanto salga por la puerta.

Sintió que un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Odiaba hacer eso. No era como si se hubiesen acostado. O hecho cualquier cosa. Pero aquel hombre tendría sus recuerdos de _haberlo hecho_ y aquello era lo suficiente como para perder el color de su rostro.

Millicent no era una puritana, pero eso no significaba que fuera tan liberal como para sentirse cómoda con eso.

—_Accio_ cartera.

Sacó de su bolso su libreta y escribió con cuidado el nombre de aquel hombre, su número del _permiso de conducir_ y algunos datos identificativos. Como altura –no mucha-, peso –de más-, color de cabello, de ojos y otros rasgos distintivos –como un tatuaje en forma de corazón en nombre de su madre.

La levitó de vuelta a su sitio, deshizo el agarre y suspiró.

Uno más cerca de su objetivo.

* * *

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Sinceramente, Millicent, ¿qué podría hacer llamando a tu puerta?

Giró la cabeza, un segundo, solo para ver a Dolly con su _libro_ –aunque, después de una semana, Millicent sabe que no es un libro, que se llama ordenador y que es uno de los mejores inventos del siglo XXI, según ella misma. Parece muy entretenida. Un rato antes había gritado que había encontrado una red _uifi_ o algo así.

Era como una niña con un juguete nuevo.

Lo empujó hacia delante, lo justo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Se supone que no deberías estar aquí. Estoy trabajando.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

Era tan horrorosamente petulante, con su cabello repeinado hacia atrás y tan erguido. ¡Y llevaba una túnica, por Merlín!

¡Una túnica!

—Y no estaría aquí si hubieses recibido alguna de mis lechuzas. ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar y a un té?

Millicent frunció el ceño. Le sacaba, al menos, un palmo de altura a Draco. Y podría, fácilmente, pesar el doble que él. Eso sin contar que su entrenamiento de auror le garantizaba ganar cualquier duelo mágico que entablaran.

—Corta el rollo, Draco. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué va a querer, niña? Lo mismo que _todos_.

Millicent se quedó congelada. Frente a ella estaba Scarlet, todo lo alta y guapetona que era ella, caminando directamente hacia ella. Llevaba unos pantalones tan cortos que parecía que no llevaba nada y una camiseta

Por supuesto. Habían quedado.

Draco arrugó el ceño y se echó a un lado, dejándola pasar.

—¿Puedo hacerme un té?

—Sabes dónde está la cocina.

Draco se mojó los labios y esperó a que Scarlet saliera de la escena para encararse a Millicent de nuevo.

—¿Nos has cambiado por esa?

—No seas ridículo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pansy se ha largado. Se ha asustado y… Se ha encerrado en la vieja casa de sus abuelos y ha levantado protecciones a su alrededor. —Draco hizo una pausa, antes de añadir—. No quiere hablar con nadie.

—Vaya.

Millicent se apoyó en la pared del relleno y suspiró.

—No puedo ayudarla, Draco. Me gustaría, pero… tengo trabajo. Estoy bajo… Estoy _infiltrada_ —le susurró inclinándose hacia él.

—No demasiado bien, por lo que parece.

Bufó. Draco lo arreglaba todo igual: deslizando la cantidad de galeones adecuada en las manos adecuadas. Por supuesto, cuando uno tenía dinero _todo era fácil_.

—No dejarás que a Gregory se le rompa el corazón, ¿verdad?

Boqueó.

—Esto es _importante_.

—Mi trabajo también. Además, Pansy ya es mayorcita para saber si quiere o no quiere casarse.

Draco la miró. Parecía sorprendido, como si no acabara de creérselo.

—Que no se diga que no te he avisado —gruñó volteándose hacia las escaleras. Debió de cambiar de idea porque se giró de nuevo hacia ella—. Por cierto, deberías denunciar al que te dio esa ropa. Es un delito contra el buen gusto.

—Fue Potter.

Draco bufó mientras desaparecía por la escalera.

Millicent volvió a entrar en su casa. Era un pequeño piso de alquiler, con muebles baratos y poco sitio. Scarlet y Dolly estaban ahí, a un par de palmos de ella.

—Que chico tan mono. Y qué nombre tan curioso, ¿no? ¿Es un nombre artístico?

Millicent arqueó una ceja y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Sois unas cotillas —las riñó dando un par de pasos hacia delante.

—Yo creo que deberías ir, ¿eh? Quiero decir, estás prácticamente todo el día trabajando. Tú también te mereces algo de tiempo para ti.

Millicent dudó.

—¿Tú crees?

* * *

Pansy había puesto unas protecciones… _poderosas_ alrededor de la cama. Pero nada con lo que Millicent no se hubiese enfrentado en más de diez años de servicio.

Estuvo mucho rato delante de la casa, con la varita extendida y haciendo pequeñas comprobaciones para hacer caer las protecciones. Pero, al final, lo consiguió. Como siempre lo hacía.

Todo vibró cuando lo consiguió y, por un instante, se pudo ver cómo se deshacían a su alrededor. Los abuelos de Pansy habían vivido en un caserón con paredes blanquecinas que, tiempo atrás, debió de verse grandioso. Ahora solo era una sombra de su pasado, con la pintura saltada y empapado de humedades y moho.

No llamó a la puerta.

¿Para qué? El caserón era tan grande que dudaba que Pansy lo escuchara. Y, si lo hiciera, ¿tendría ella la patencia de esperar?

Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Quizá no más importantes pero, al menos, más urgentes.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse y las tablas crujieron bajo su peso. Con la varita fuera, comenzó a comprobar el lugar. Uno nunca era lo suficientemente previsor en los hogares de magos abandonados. Las criaturas mágicas tendían a acumularse en sus esquinas y sus lugares ocultos.

Y si tenía que ser sincera, no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a un boggart.

Recordaba que la última vez que se había enfrentado a uno se había transformado en su madre esgrimiendo en una mano un manojo de apios y, en la otra, sus argumentos por los cuales debería empezar a hacer dieta.

—¿Pansy? —la llamó con voz débil.

Oyó un murmullo al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Pansy? —insistió aumentando el volumen de su voz.

No hubo respuesta. Pero el ruido estaba ahí. Era como un arrastrar de pies. El frufrús de una túnica demasiado larga. Alargó la mano y abrió una de las puertas.

En la habitación todo estaba oscuro. Parecía tan vacía… Casi temió haber caído en una trampa de algún boggart.

—_Lumos _—susurró.

El rostro pálido de Pansy apareció de la nada, haciendo que pegara un salto. Estaba pálida, con el pelo sucio y alborotado y una túnica blanquecina.

O, peor aún, con un vestido de novia.

—Merlín, Pansy, qué susto me has dado. ¿Qué haces así vestida?

Ella miró hacia abajo, con expresión ida, antes de suspirar profundamente.

—Pensaba que eras un intruso —explicó devolviéndole la iluminación a la sala. Debía de ser un salón del té o algo así, antes de ser una casa abandonada.

Se sentó sobre un asiento polvoriento, levantando sus pies descalzos sobre un taburete. El vestido de novia tenía los bajos manchados de color negro. La pechera con manchas de color rojo. Como pequeñas gotas de vino escurridas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pansy? —insistió acercándose.

Pansy la miró. Junto a su asiento había una mesilla con una lámpara llena de polvo y una botella de vino élfico.

—Merlín, ¿quién te ha vestido así, Millicent? Pareces… pareces…

No terminó la frase, por suerte. Aquel día se había puesto unos pantalones de cuero muy ceñidos y una camiseta estampada con más escote de con el que se sentiría a gusto. Era todo parte del disfraz, por supuesto.

—No te hagas la sueca conmigo.

—Draco se ha chivado, ¿verdad?

—Dice que vas a romperle el corazón a Greg. —Levantó las piernas de Pansy para sentarse en el taburete—. Ni se te ocurra apoyar esas pezuñas negras en mi pantalón.

—Yo no quiero romperle el corazón a Greg —protestó suavemente, deslizándose en su asiento.

No añadió nada más y Millicent decidió darle un poco de espacio. Tenía una pinta horrible. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—No dijiste que te ibas —murmuró sin mirarla—. Fui a hablar contigo, pero… tu apartamento estaba vacío.

—Lo siento, tenía… tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

—¡Es que es Greg! ¡Goyle! —La ignoró llevándose las manos a la nuca—. Me voy a casar con Goyle. Voy a ser la señora Goyle. Goyle. Goyle. Goyle.

Pegó un pequeño salto en su asiento y bajó los brazos, mostrando un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

—Es Goyle.

Mentiría si dijera que no sintió una oleada de lástima por ella. Durante mucho, mucho tiempo, había pensado que la única persona que habría para ella era un Crabbe. O un Goyle.

—Sí, es cierto, es Goyle. —Cogió sus manos y las estrechó—. Y es un idiota y un simple. Y siempre come más de lo que es educado. Y cuando se frustra lo soluciona todo con la fuerza.

—Come con los dedos —corrigió con tristeza.

—Y come con los dedos —aceptó con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pero también es el que se pegó tres días a base de cafés y siestas pequeñas cuando Draco tuvo aquel problema con el Ministerio. Y el que te lleva el desayuno a la cama. Y al que no le importa hacer cualquier cosa por ti –incluso compartir sus dulces- porque _no se puede creer_ que tú le quieras.

Pansy hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Soy una idiota, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. Mira que estropear así un vestido tan bonito. Qué dirán tus padres.

Pansy sonrió un poco. Solo un poco, de medio lado. Una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Sabes que mis padres quieren regalarnos esta casa? Como proyecto…

—¿Ves? No puedes no casarte. Esta casa es preciosa.

—Se cae a cachos.

Miró a su alrededor. A los muebles del siglo XVIII carcomidos por los bichos y llenos de polvo. A los acabados de los techos y a los dibujos de las paredes.

—Sigue siendo mejor que mi apartamento.

Pansy suelta una risotada débil y se encoge de hombros.

—Concedo, concedo. —Pansy soltó su agarre y se atusó el pelo. Como si acabara de darse cuenta de que llevaba varios días sin ducharse o peinarse—. ¿Crees que podrás venir? ¿Escaparte de lo que sea que…?

—No lo sé. No… supongo que no. La investigación va muy lenta… Pero eso no significa que no vayáis a tener un paquete enorme y absolutamente grotesco de mi parte.

* * *

—Dolly, ¡baja eso! —le espetó Scarlet tapando el receptor de sonido de su móvil—. Tengo a un cliente en la otra línea.

Dolly obedeció al instante, arqueando una ceja.

—Perdona, cielo, ¿qué me decías? ¿Un lugar para encontrarnos…?

—¿Estás loca? Es la casa de Millicent…

—Vamos, no se va a morir por dejármela una noche —le siseó tapando de nuevo el teléfono—. Yo tengo un piso muy… em… _cuco_. ¿Te doy la dirección?

—¡Scarlet!

—Escucha, voy a necesitar que te marches.

* * *

Millicent se apareció en un callejón sin salida cerca de su casa. Normalmente lo habría hecho allí directamente, pero había dejado a Dolly y a Scarlet quedarse y no quería pegarles un susto.

Ni tener que modificar su memoria.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Había un ruido muy agudo, muy agudo, repiqueteando en el ambiente. Y ruidos de voces, preguntas quedas, movimiento. _Coches_.

Se aseguró de llevar bien escondida la varita antes de salir a la luz de la noche. Tal y como se había esperado, fuera solo había caos.

Luces azuladas y rojizas por todas partes. Curiosos arremolinándose alrededor de los coches que debían de ser de la Patrulla Muggle. Estaba frente a su edificio.

Se llevó la mano al bolso y sacó una pequeña placa identificativa. Una manera de trabajar con los miembros de la Patrulla Muggle sin necesidad de utilizar hechizos de memoria era aquella. Hacerse pasar por uno de ellos.

Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia el primer de los hombres uniformados que vio.

—Disculpe —dijo con voz autoritaria. Intentando imponer su posición.

—Señora, no moleste. Estamos trabajando.

Bufó. Era un hombre pequeñito, con un bigote estúpido y vestido de azul. Y se creía que podría… que podría.

—Disculpe, soy la detective Bulstrode —insistió pasándole la placa. Una placa real—. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

—Jack ha vuelto ha atacar, señora —respondió aceptando la placa y comprobándola—. ¿De qué va vestida?

Millicent frunció el ceño y se echó ligeramente hacia delante.

—Cierre el pico…

—¡Bulstrode!

—¡Weasley! —respondió recuperando su placa y pasando de largo del agente—. ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?

Para su sorpresa, no solo no le respondió, sino que además la envolvió entre sus brazos y la estrujo. Millicent se quedó muy quieta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Weasley?

—¡Pensamos que te habías muerto! —explicó separándose un poco. Se le veía avergonzado, con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada baja—. Tendrías que haber visto a McLaggen. Estaba histérico.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender nada.

—¡La han matado en tu casa!

—¿Perdona?

—Pensamos que te había matado. Hasta que no vimos el cuerpo no… no…

Millicent arrugó el ceño. Weasley, en su mayoría, no estaba diciendo más que balbuceos. Aun así, lo que decía era preocupante. Habían matado a alguien en su casa. Jack el Mutilador.

—Weasley, ¿a quién han matado?

Agitó la cabeza, como intentando quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza.

—Estamos esperando a que lleguen los de San Mungo. Le realizarán la autopsia, aunque con total seguridad el método ha sido el mismo. ¿Quieres verla?

—¿Crees que me han descubierto? —Era una pregunta y a la vez una respuesta. Sin perder un segundo se dirigió a su portal. Oyó a Weasley gruñir y correr tras de ella.

—La puerta no estaba forzada a la manera muggle —explicó subiendo las escaleras—. No se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación.

El piso estaba vacío de muggles, aunque se notaba que habían hecho una primera inspección. El sello de la puerta, mientras que esperaban que llegara la competencia adecuada, los delataba.

—Espero que no hayan toqueteado mucho las cosas…

—El informe preliminar, el que hicieron ellos, apuntaban que podía haber habido un robo —explicó Weasley dejándola adentrarse en su piso—. Suponemos que debería haber estado buscando una pista para relacionarte con nosotros.

Millicent miró a su alrededor.

Todo parecía exactamente dónde lo había dejado.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el dormitorio.

Lo siguió.

El estado de su dormitorio era mucho mejor que la habitación real de Pansy. La ropa todavía no había desbordado una de sus sillas y el suelo estaba libre de obstáculos.

Al lado de la cama estaba McLaggen, inclinado. Y, sobre ella, estaba Scarlet.

O lo que quedaba de ella.

La cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada, con sus ojos abiertos y vidriosos como si se tratara de un reflejo. El cuerpo estaba dispuesto con cuidado sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos sobre el tronco. Y las piernas…

Jadeó.

—¿Dónde están sus piernas?

—Bulstrode eres sigilosa cual loro parlanchín. —McLaggen giró su cara hacia ella—. Si le pones el mismo esfuerzo a todo no me extraña que te haya pillado.

—No me ha pillado —replicó inclinándose un poco para observarla mejor—. Yo… la conocía. La dejé en casa. Se suponía que no…

Hizo una mueca.

No es que no sintiera lástima. Scarlet le caía bien. Quizá no la conocía demasiado y no podía _sentirlo_ de verdad. Pero eso no implicaba que era una crueldad lo que le había pasado.

No se lo merecía.

—¿Estás diciendo que esto no es más que una horrible coincidencia? —McLaggen bufó.

—No te hagas el duro. Ya me ha dicho Weasley que temiste por mi vida —le replicó—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Tienes que mudarte —dijo Weasley. Se había quedado a la entrada de la habitación, medio apoyado en el marco—. Sería demasiado raro que tuviera que volver aquí. Si tuviera dos dedos de frente sospecharía.

—Entendido. ¿No tenéis ninguna pista?

McLaggen se pasó las manos por la gabardina, como limpiándosela.

—Se confirma nuestra hipótesis del coleccionista —dijo acercándose a Weasley—. Ha habido dos asesinatos más por el Londres muggle. Cada vez coge una parte distinta.

—Tenía unas piernas preciosas —asintió Millicent sin mirarla. Intentando pensar que no era real—. No me extraña que… bueno, _eso_.

—Es como si…

—Como si estuviera construyendo a la mujer perfecta —cortó McLaggen a Weasley.

Millicent arqueó una ceja.

—Eso es… espeluznante —musitó saliendo de la habitación. No creía poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

—Bueno, estamos hablando de un tipo que utiliza magia negra para desmembrar putas muggle. No es como si fuera el culmen del buen gusto.

Millicent se detuvo bruscamente y giró la cabeza para mirar a McLaggen. Qué idiota era.

—Voy a hacer una llamada.

* * *

Layla abrió la puerta. Llevaba el pelo rosa recogido en una coleta alta y una camisa de hombre, vieja y grande. Estaba pálida. Muy pálida.

—¿Va en serio? —Es lo primero que pregunta, sin dejarla pasar.

—Me han hecho reconocerla —respondió asintiendo—. Ha sido horrible. Tenía…

Layla colocó una de sus manos en su hombros, intentando consolarla. Era una mujer bajita, por lo menos comparada con Millicent.

—No hace falta. Pasa, te preparé un té.

El piso de Layla era… _exótico_. Lleno de telas que cubrían las paredes, las puertas y los muebles. Las ventanas tenían motivos florales, coloridos. Y los muebles eran metálicos, curvados. Claramente elegantes.

—Tendrás que dormir en el sofá —explicó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y poniendo la cadena de seguridad—. Solo tengo una habitación.

—Será más que suficiente… solo… solo unos días.

O cuarenta, al menos.

—No te preocupes. Quédate el tiempo que necesites… Yo… Yo no creo que pudiera volver a dormir sola si…

Hizo un gesto vago.

Millicent asintió.

* * *

_Continuará_.


	3. III

**PROMETHEUS**

**III**

—Ahí.

Dolly señaló una pared, enorme, a la que Millicent se acercó sin protestar. Desplegó el cartel –enorme, rojizo, con una de las mejores fotos de Scarlet.

_Me gustaba escuchar la 40 de Mozart_.

Dolly pasó una escoba llena de potingue por encima del cartel, fijándolo. Millicent suponía que era su forma de despedirla. No había habido lágrimas ni protestas. Simplemente… un asentimiento. Una aceptación.

Sabía que no debería estar allí. Que debería estar buscando al tipo ese, tal y como estarían haciendo Weasley y McLaggen en alguna parte del país. Siguiendo su pista. Rellenando más y más sospechosos en su libretita.

—Me han llamado esta mañana —dijo de pronto Dolly, colocando un segundo cartel—. Para una fiesta. Necesitan varias chicas, así que… si queréis. Pagan bien.

Layla, que era la que sujetaba el cubo de mejunje, se encogió de hombros.

—Por mí bien. Las fiestas siempre están bien.

—¿Y tú, Millicent?

—Paso.

Las fiestas estaban bien, por supuesto. Y suena tentador, teniendo en cuenta que lleva trabajando todo el mes sin un simple día libre. Pero cada minuto que pase allí será un minuto menos en el que podrá buscar a Jack.

Porque, para ser sinceros, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que estuviera allí? Era un hombre que trabajaba en lugares silenciosos, ocultos. Cuando nadie miraba. Elegía a sus víctimas y contactaba con ellas.

—Venga ya. Vas a ganar mucho más que en toda una noche. Y será seguro —insistió Dolly reemprendiendo la marcha.

El problema era que no consistía en ganar o dejar de ganar. Consistía en contactar con el máximo número de hombres en el mínimo tiempo. Y tacharlos de su lista.

Quizá, se dijo, quizá el problema no era que no había tenido suerte. Quizá Millicent no encajaba en el ideal de belleza. Que no quería coleccionarla.

_Otra vez_.

Casi podía ver los ojos divertidos de Pansy mientras se metía con ella durante sus años de escuela. Pansy siempre había necesitado apoyarse en la miseria de otra persona para ser feliz.

Quién diría que la guerra las acabaría haciendo tan cercanas.

—Venga, mujer, vente. Te lo pasarás bien.

—Habrá bebidas gratis —insistió Dolly.

Millicent suspiró. De verdad le apetecía emborracharse hasta perder el sentido y perder un poco de vista todo lo que había pasado.

—Vale. Me rindo. Iré.

* * *

Millicent se dejó vestir para la ocasión. Un vestido rojo pasión de una tela rara y fea. Tenía la impresión de que se había puesto una sábana alrededor de sus caderas.

—Guapísima. Recuerda, te llamas Mélisande. Pronúncialo con elegancia, como si fueras francesa. Seguro que les pone muchísimo.

Gruñó.

Dolly sonrió.

—Sí, sé que no es tu estilo, pero te sienta bien —dijo Layla abrochándoselo.

—Voy a llamar al taxi. Asegúrate de que esté lista, ¿eh?

* * *

Las fiestas muggles eran horribles, decidió Millicent mientras se adentraban en él.

En primer lugar, el local estaba lleno hasta arriba. En segundo, había unas luces parpadeantes que la mareaban. Y, en tercero, la música era horrible y estaba demasiado alta.

—No tenemos que hacer mucho —explicó Dolly—. Es una reunión de negocios. Solo quieren que nos coloquemos junto a ellos y les hagamos carantoñas. Quizá alguna tengamos que subir arriba para terminar… algún negocio —añadió levantando las cejas de manera sugerente—. Eso lo pagan a parte, claro.

—¿De verdad es tan joven como parece? —le preguntó en voz baja a Layla. Solo recibió una sonrisa de medio lado como respuesta.

Siguieron a Dolly, que se abría paso entre algunos muggles que bailaban como si hubiesen sido objetivo de un hechizo de piernas gelatina.

—Son esos de allí —dijo señalando.

—Oh, Merlín, no —susurró agachándose y ocultándose entre la multitud.

—¡Millicent! —Dolly se acercó ella con expresión preocupada—. ¿Qué haces?

—No puedo salir ahí —susurró asomándose un poco. Sentados en una especia de reservado había cinco hombres. Y, uno de ellos, era Macmillan. Estaba raro, vistiendo una especie de traje muggle, pero era él.

—Venga, mujer. No me digas que tienes pánico escénico.

Millicent negó con la cabeza, deseando no estar allí. No tener que estar agachada. Y, sobre todo, no tener que llevar una sábana horrorosa alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No. Es que lo conozco.

Dolly y Layla se asomaron sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—¿A cuál?

—¿De qué?

—Al rubio —susurró—. Del colegio. No puede verme aquí. Merlín, no puede verme así.

—Vale, no te preocupes. Si quieres… puedes marcharte, sin más. —Layla apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y sonrió—. A todas nos ha pasado alguna vez.

—Te cubriremos.

Millicent las miró sin saber qué decir. Sabía que había sido una mala idea. La peor de las ideas. Tendría que haberse quedado _patrullando_ la ciudad con el volumen del móvil bien alto.

—Gracias —susurró al fin.

Sabía que Macmillan la reconocería en el acto. Y podría ser peligroso. Él sabía a lo que se dedicaba _de verdad_. La miraría raro y se le escaparía alguna cosa.

Y al cabo de un par de días su coartada se vería puesta por tierra.

Lo cual, la verdad, tampoco era malo. No del todo, por supuesto. Le daría tiempo a ir a la boda de Pansy. Y podría emborracharse con sus amigos, en lugar de en un local muggle.

Se escabulló exactamente por dónde había entrado. Sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Fuera hacía frío.

Echó un último vistazo al edificio –un garito de moda, según le había dicho Dolly. A su alrededor había una cola larga de gente vestida con sus mejores –o peores, según se viera- galas. La puerta se abrió y Millicent notó como todo se helaba a su alrededor.

No, no podía ser.

No podía haberla visto. Había reaccionado muy rápido.

—Sabía que te había visto.

Millicent miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose muy nerviosa. Con traje y el pelo repeinado, a Millicent le recordó un poco a Draco. Pero un poco más guapo, un poco menos mandón y, desde luego, menos canijo.

—Ernest Macmillan —saludó apretando el chal alrededor de sus hombros.

—Qué lugar tan… inesperado para encontrarte. Millicent Bulstrode.

Se encogió de hombros, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Intentando evitar mirarle a los ojos.

—Creo que nunca te había visto con algo que no fuera tu uniforme de auror. Te favorece.

Millicent gruñó.

—Y… em… ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Palideció.

—Asuntos del Ministerio, ¿qué haces tú? —Sonó mucho más brusca de lo que hubiese deseado.

—Ya te lo conté: estamos intentando expandir nuestro mercado.

—¿Otra vez lo de los quesos?

Macmillan rio.

—Evidentemente no los has probado. No son _los quesos_. Es El Queso. —Dio un par de pasos al frente y Millicent tuvo que contenerse para no alejarse—. Si no te estabas retirando a casa, podrías unírtenos… Tenemos un reservado.

Arrugó el ceño. El muy idiota parecía sincero en su deseo de invitarla a entrar.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento —susurró—. Supongo que nos veremos otro día por ahí. Y eso.

Macmillan tomó aire antes de dar un paso más hacia ella. Como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Quizá podría mandarte una lechuza cuando cerremos el trato. Podríamos tomar una copa para celebrarlo.

Sonrió. Millicent apartó la mirada, un poco incómoda, y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. No quiero ser borde pero tengo que irme. Es que estoy… em, trabajando.

—Claro. No te preocupes… Te mandaré una lechuza.

Parecía decepcionado.

* * *

Millicent se frotó las manos. En la otra habitación sonaba el ruido de agua.

Estaba nerviosa.

_Siempre_ estaba nerviosa. De verdad esperaba no acostumbrarse nunca a ello.

—Pues es la primera vez que llamo a una cosa de estas —dijo el hombre desde el baño. Apretó la mano alrededor de la copa con el Veritaserum que debía darle—. Yo no necesito estas cosas para ligar. ¿Sabes?

Siempre había ese momento de tensión. ¿Se lo tomará? ¿No se lo tomará? Hacérselo tomar por la fuerza no era divertido. Nada divertido.

* * *

—A tu salud, Mélisande.

Millicent se aseguró de que su expresión no mudara. Mientras tomaba el trago. Esperó pacientemente, hasta que la última gota desapareció entre sus labios.

—Ahora, zorrita, vamos a lo nuestro.

—A sus órdenes:_ Incarcerous_.

* * *

—¿Eres un mago?

—_No_.

Suspiró.

—Por casualidad, ¿no se te conocerá como Jack el Mutilador?

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Desde el principio había sabido que le tomaría tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Pero, cuanto más cerca estaba la fecha de la boda de Pansy… más deseaba poder asistir.

Jodido Jack el mutilador y jodida su manía de no aparecer.

* * *

—No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado —dijo Dolly.

Estaban sentadas en el salón de la casa de Layla, tomando el té.

—¿El qué?

—¿Te acuerdas de lo de la otra noche? ¿De la fiesta esa de la que huiste?

Millicent arqueó una ceja, no tenía muy claro si quería escuchar lo que fuera que había pasado.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

Esa noche había tachado cuatro nombres. Si se hubiese quedado con ellas, aparte de tener una situación realmente incómoda entre manos, no habría avanzado.

—Bueno, pues verás…

—Chicas —la interrumpió Layla entrando en la habitación con el teléfono inalámbrico apoyado en el hombro—. Tengo en línea a un cliente, pero había quedado antes con otro. ¿Alguna de vosotras tiene ganas?

—A mí me viene bien —respondió inmediatamente Millicent. Su teléfono había estado callado toda la mañana. Había días en los que no sonaba y siempre tenía la sensación de que perdía el tiempo.

—Vale. Genial. —Layla volvió a la cocina—. Es a las cinco, en un hotel de aquí cerca.

Dolly le agarró la mano.

—Me llamó uno de los hombres de negocios, ¿vale? —Hizo una pausa. Millicent no sabía muy bien a dónde quería ir. O, quizá, sí que lo sabía y le acojonaba oírlo—. Y me preguntó por ti. Por _Millicent_. ¡No me dijiste que hubieses hablado con él!

Maldijo en voz baja. Había esperado que no atara cabos. Iba a tener la tapadera más destapada de la historia del cuerpo.

—Macmillan, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabías que es escocés? Bueno, supongo que tiene lógica si estudiasteis juntos —parloteó acercándose un poco más—. Habéis quedado. Para tomar una copa.

Suspiró. Normalmente habría corrido a pedir consejo a Pansy. Ella siempre tenía un truco para todo. Y sabía entender a las personas… más o menos.

—Pero… ¿te sonó como si fuera…? Bueno, ya sabes…

Dolly rio en voz baja.

—¿Una cita? Me temo que estamos ante la nueva _Pretty Woman_.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Chico rico. Chica puta. Un romance de por medio…

Millicent puso mala cara.

Las citas siempre se le habían dado mal a Millicent.

Había tenido varios novios desde que ingresó en la Academia de Aurores. Pero siempre… Bueno. Siempre se acababa torciendo de una manera u otra.

—Chorradas. A Macmillan no le intereso. Solo está intentando ser amable.

Seguro.

—Bueno. Habéis quedado en una cafetería del centro. A las siete. Yo creo que si te das prisa con el primero te dará tiempo.

—No pienso ir —decidió recostándose contra el sofá.

Dolly la miró con cierta sorpresa antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Nadie te está apuntando con una pistola, Millicent.

* * *

Millicent miró el reloj que estaba por encima de la barra del mar y suspiró. Las cinco y media. Si se retrasaba aunque fuera cinco minutos más se iría. Aunque no tuviera nada que hacer.

Una tenía su amor propio.

Oh. Espera. No. Ese era su trabajo. Esperar hasta que apareciera. Esperar hasta que pudiese subirlo a la habitación para asegurarse de que no era un mago loco despedazando señoritas.

Se pidió otra copa.

* * *

No apareció hasta las seis menos cuarto. Era un hombre pequeño en comparación a Millicent, con los hombros caídos y barba de varios días.

—Soy Bram —saludó sentándose a su lado—. Disculpa el retraso… mi madre se puso imposible.

Millicent puso los ojos.

—¿Subimos a la habitación?

El hombrecillo se ruborizó y bajó un poco la mirada.

—Bueno… si no te importa, preferiría tomarme una copa y hablar contigo un rato. Ya sabes, para romper el hielo.

Genial.

Uno de esos.

* * *

Ha pasado una hora.

Realmente Millicent no planea ir a ver a Macmillan. Está trabajando, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Pero que Bram no pare de hablar… Ella no se dedica a eso. No quiere escuchar sus balbuceos y sus intentos de coqueteos. Solo quiere subir arriba, asegurarse de que no es el carnicero y buscar al siguiente.

—Cariño. Cobro por horas.

Él palidece.

No es que Millicent vaya a cobrarle de verdad. Pero suele tener un buen efecto para que las cosas vayan más rápido.

Bram termina su copa de un trago. La copa que ha estado alargando más de lo normal.

* * *

Cierra la puerta tras de sí. Como había supuesto, Bram era exactamente lo que parecía: un hombrecillo lastimero que vivía con su madre.

Un muggle más.

Mira el reloj. Es tarde, muy tarde.

Ya no llega a su cita con Macmillan. Qué lástima.

Se detiene. No quiere tener que escucharle que no se presentó. Podrá decir que es un impaciente. O que estaba trabajando.

Sonríe.

Por supuesto, no se esperaba que estuviera esperándola cuando llegó.

* * *

—¿Macmillan? —preguntó. Le llamó.

Él da un salto sobre su asiento y gira la cabeza. Estaba despeinado, con un conjunto muggle muy poco acertado.

—¡Millicent! ¡No creía que fueras a aparecer!

Lo dijo con alegría, tanta que hizo que Millicent se planteara darse la vuelta y volver a casa de Layla.

—Nadie lleva camisas hawaianas —dijo, casi por decir algo—. Solo las llevan los turistas obesos norteamericanos.

—Bah. Siéntate, anda. —Macmillan señaló la silla que se encontraba frente a él.

Obedeció. Casi más porque aquel registro no le pegaba en absoluto que porque le apeteciera tomarse nada con él.

—¿Cómo averiguaste que tenías que contactar con Dolly? —le preguntó a bocajarro, sin pensárselo ni un instante.

—Bueno, te mandé una lechuza. O lo intenté, porque la pobre salió a dar vueltas alrededor de mi casa hasta que se cansó —explicó con simplicidad, haciéndole un gesto a la camarera—. Luego fui a hablar con Harry –Harry Potter, por supuesto- y me dijo que estabas trabajando en algo gordo y que no podía darme tu paradero.

»Lo demás fue sumar dos y dos.

Millicent pidió una taza de té y una bandeja de pastas para acompañar.

—Le pedí a mi contacto muggle el número de una de las meretrices y…

—¿Meretrices, Macmillan? ¿En qué siglo vives? —le cortó con sorna. Él se ruborizó un poco y se encogió de hombros. +

—Bueno, ya te haces una idea.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que, si estaba trabajando en algo tan… _gordo_ era mejor no insistir en contactarme?

Macmillan se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno. La verdad es que…

—¿Qué? —le cortó.

La camarera dejó sobre la mesa lo que había pedido.

—Si no me dejas hablar —dijo robando una de las pastas— no te enterarás.

Esta vez no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo, mientras tomaba su té. Demostrando que era capaz de mantenerse en silencio.

Pero Macmillan no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar.

—Oye, Macmillan…

—Puedes llamarme Ernie. Todo el mundo me llama así: el señor Macmillan es mi abuelo. Y Ernest mi padre.

—_Ernie_…

No terminó la frase. Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

—Disculpa —murmuró levantándose.

* * *

—Tengo que irme —le anunció guardándose el móvil en el bolso—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Dejó un billete sobre la mesa. Sabía que estaba dejando una propina muy generosa, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a contar. El dinero muggle siempre se le había dado fatal.

Macmillan se levantó detrás de ella, sin insistir en pagar él la cuenta. Casi podía oír a Pansy preguntándole qué clase de hombre aceptaba que una mujer pagara la cuenta.

—Tengo que trabajar —explicó saliendo a la calle.

—¿Ahora? ¿No puedes decirles que luego?

Millicent se detuvo y le miró.

—Mira, _Ernie_, entiendo que tú seas tu propio jefe. Que puedas dedicarte a vender… _El Queso_ y todo eso. Pero yo trabajo en algo importante. Si yo me tomo un día libre… hay gente que se muere.

Aprovechó el golpe para continuar su camino. Macmillan no tardó demasiado en alcanzarla.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho?

—¿Qué pretendes?

Se mordió el labio, parecía nervioso.

Millicent había tratado con suficientes interrogatorios como para saber que estaba ocultándole algo. Era el gesto de sus cejas, sus labios ligeramente apretados. Los ojos.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—¿Estás de coña?

* * *

Resultó que Macmillan no estaba de coña.

Cuando Millicent subió a la habitación en la que habían quedado –en un hotel cutre, medio vacío y olvidado-, él se quedó en el bar. Tenía una expresión rara y algo le decía a Millicent que no había sido una buena idea.

Pero se había puesto tan pesado que, al final, había accedido.

Llamó a la puerta.

—¡Está abierta! —le llegó desde dentro.

Millicent suspiró, agarró bien su bolso y dio un paso hacia dentro.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera parpadear, _todo_ se volvió negro.

* * *

Notó una mano golpeando suavemente su mejilla. Era una mano áspera, como de alguien que trabajaba con ellas.

Entreabrió los ojos, algo confusa.

Estaba en la habitación del hotel, creía. El techo era amarillento y, tapándole gran parte de la visión, había un hombre.

Lo había visto en alguna parte, aunque no sabía exactamente dónde.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, pegado al cráneo, una sonrisa bonita y unos ojos muy inteligentes. No parecía un muggle. No cuando llevaba una túnica y una varita entre los dedos.

—Ey —saludó con una voz sorprendentemente tierna. Una voz que hizo a Millicent retorcerse e intentar alejarse.

Solo para descubrir que tenía las manos y las piernas atadas a la cama.

—Suéltame —ordenó buscando sus bolso con la mirada.

Dentro tenía su varita. Y la poción para hacerle decir la verdad. Se preguntó si lo habría abierto.

Si ella estuviera en su pellejo hubiese sido lo primero.

—Todavía no —murmuró pasando su mano por uno de sus brazos.

Si Millicent hubiese estado suelta le habría roto el brazo. Sin parpadear.

—En cuanto te vi lo supe. Tienes algo… Me vienes bien para completarla.

Oh.

¿Eso era una especie de confesión?

Tiró con fuerza de las ligaduras de sus muñecas.

—Tranquila, tranquila. No te dolerá. Será… raro. Pero morirás. Así que.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se giraba.

—Te daré un analgésico —dijo cogiendo un vaso y vertiendo un líquido azul oscuro—. Si no te lo bebes por las buenas, te juro que lo haré sin él.

Millicent clavó sus ojos oscuros en él.

—Estás loco.

—Algunos dirían que soy un genio, ¿sabes? Ahora, putita, sé buena y abre la boca.

Tenía que elegir.

Podía obedecerle y esperar que algo extraño e imposible ocurriera. Medio grogui, calculaba que tendría prácticamente ninguna posibilidad. Podía luchar y _sufrir_. Desear que se distrajera lo suficiente para poder librarse y tener aún fuerzas suficientes como para librarse.

O podía decirle quién era. Seguro que se asustaría.

Quizá dudaba. Y sus dudas podrían representar su salvación.

Y entonces se acordó de él.

—Fuiste a Ravenclaw —le soltó sin pensárselo dos veces. Él se quedó ahí muy quieto, con los ojos clavados en ella—. Eras más mayor. ¿Del 78?

—¿Quién coño eres?

—Mira. Estás enfermo. —No. No estaba encarándolo bien. Pero, joder, estaba nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a despertarse atada a una cama con un psicópata—. No cruces está línea: no eran más que muggles, ¿verdad? Es como matar animalitos. Pero yo soy una bruja. Si… si me haces cualquier cosa, te meterás en problemas.

—Si te descuartizo nadie sabrás si eras una bruja o no. A fin de cuentas, cuando solo somos carne nadie nos puede diferenciar.

Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se inclinó, apoyándose sobre el colchón de la cama. Millicent intentó apartarse todo lo posible.

—No saldrás aquí con vida. Hay una escuadra de aurores esperándote abajo —le explicó con simplicidad—. Sí, exacto. Aurores. Has noqueado y atado a una auror. Te juro que no presentaré cargos si me sueltas ahora. Como mucho acabarás en San Mungo…

Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste, casi cansada. Como si lo supiera todo. Que Macmillan estaba abajo tomándose un whisky. Que ella estaba sola. Que nadie de la oficina sabía dónde está.

—No te preocupes. Intentaré ser rápido.

Dejó el vaso encima de la mesilla de noche.

Millicent tragó saliva. Intentó concentrarse en su mano. _Mover_ su magia hacia allí. Ni que supiera demasiado sobre teoría mágica.

Un poco de magia sin varita. Solo necesitaba eso. Que su varita volara hasta su mano. Dudaba mucho que aquel hombre fuera capaz de hacerle frente en un uno contra uno.

Él levantó la varita por encima de su cabeza. Ella se quedó muy quieta, asustada. Deberían aprender escapismo en la Academia. Sería muy útil.

—Rent…

«_Toc, toc_».

—Como abras la boca…

Millicent jadeó, incrédula de su propia suerte. Él había bajado la varita y se había acercado a la puerta con expresión sospechosa.

Ella sabía que no sería Macmillan. No tendría tanta suerte.

Abrió la puerta un poco. Desde donde estaba no podía ver nada, solo oír. El tío había escogido una buena habitación para hacer lo que se proponía.

—¿Sí?

—Em… verá, disculpe que le moleste. Quizá esto es un poco inoportuno, pero… —Millicent no se lo creía. Era ÉL—. Una amiga mía ha subido hace una hora a esta habitación y me preguntaba si seguiría aquí.

—_Accio_ varita —susurró. Parecía que no iba a pasar nada. Que su bolso se quedaría tan cual estaba.

Cerrado y olvidado.

—No, se ha equivocado.

—De verdad que lamento haberlo interrumpido, pero me consta que no ha salido —insistió Macmillan deteniendo la puerta y obligándole a abrirla un poco más—. Su nombre es Millicent. Millicent Bulstrode. Es como así de alta y…

Oyó un ruido, como un golpe, un arrastrar y a la puerta cerrarse.

Y entonces empezó a moverse. Un poco. Su varita –más corta de lo demás y algo gruesa, de una madera muy clara- voló silenciosa hasta sus dedos.

—_Finite_ —dijo, deshaciendo las cuerdas que, por supuesto, eran mágicas.

Se incorporó –y en seguida la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. ¿Le habría dado algo más?- y miró a su alrededor. Había una ventana, cerrada. Lo sorprendería. Igual que había hecho él. La abrió con un simple movimiento de varita y se colocó detrás de la puerta.

—_Expecto Patronum._ —Se concentró en el mensaje. Necesitaba que el Jefe Potter supiera exactamente dónde estaba y lo que pasaba. Una trucha plateada salió de la punta de la varita. Saltó un poco, como si estuviera desorientada, y en seguida salió por la ventana.

Le copiaría la estrategia. No sabía si podría enfrentarse a él en un uno contra uno. La cabeza no le dejaba de dar vueltas. Apenas podía concentrarse en un plan general. Las cosas una a una.

Oyó una exclamación de sorpresa y lo vio entrar en la habitación, alarmado. Lo vio acercarse en la ventana, asomarse. Tomó aire.

—_Confundus_ —exclamó apuntándole.

Él reaccionó tarde. Levantó la mano de su varita y la agitó. Balbuceó unas palabras. Cayó como si fuera un peso muerto.

—¡_Incarcerous_! —Dijo, por si acaso. Unas cuerdas mágicas rodearon el cuerpo de Jack, inmovilizándolo.

Respiró hondo, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Estaba mareada. Cansada y mareada. Y…

¿Qué había sido de Macmillan?

Abrió los ojos –aunque, sinceramente, no se acordaba de haberlos cerrado- y miró a su alrededor. Jack estaba tirado en el suelo. Daba la impresión de que se había golpeado la cabeza, porque había algo de sangre en el suelo. No la suficiente como para alarmarse, por supuesto.

Le arrebató la varita de la mano. No era tan estúpida.

En el pequeño pasillo, recostado contra una pared, estaba Macmillan. Tenía la cabeza reposando sobre su hombro, la boca entreabierta y un hilillo de saliva recorriéndole la barbilla.

Los bolsillos de su estúpida camisa habían sido dados la vuelta. Como si Jack hubiese estado buscando algo. Una varita, una identificación.

—Macmillan —susurró golpeándole el rostro ligeramente—. _Enervate_.

El corazón le dio un salto. El muy idiota ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió ahí, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados.

Merlín.

¿Le habría matado?

—¡Ernest! ¡Ernest! —Le sacudió sin muchas contemplaciones—. ¡Venga, idiota, abre los jodidos ojos!

Colocó un par de dedos sobre su cuello, buscándole el pulso. Si no lo encontraba… si estaba… sería solo culpa suya. Porque él no tendría que haber ido a buscarla.

Porque debería estar preocupándose de sus estúpidos quesos y otras cosas de rico heredero y magnate.

Lo encontró. No era débil. Ni inestable. Estaba ahí.

Suspiró.

—¡_Enervate_! —repitió con más intensidad. El tono de voz le tembló y notó como las manos le sudaban—. ¡_Enervate_!

La tercera vez tuvo un efecto inmediato.

Macmillan abrió los ojos como si acabaran de despertarlo de una gran siesta. Parpadeo, sin enfocar bien, y se pasó una mano perdida por la barbilla. Secándose el rastro de saliva.

—Ernie.

—¿Qué…?

Millicent bufó y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Tenía demasiadas imágenes en la mente. Todo lo que acababa de pasar… el corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza.

—Me acabas de salvar la vida —le susurró sin mirarlo. Notó su mano sobre su hombro. Era una mano grande, desconfiada y cálida. Era una mano que recorrió su cuello y se enrolló en su cabello.

—Entonces me debes una cena —dictaminó con voz grave, cansada.

Millicent sonrió.

No entendía nada.

Tampoco es que importara.

* * *

—Sí quiero —murmuró Pansy ligeramente sonrojada. Llevaba el pelo suelto, pícaro, y un velo que la hacía tener una apariencia casi angelical.

Greg hizo un ruidito de felicidad y Millicent no pudo evitar sonreír. Era todo tan perfecto que cualquiera diría que Pansy había huido una semana atrás. La música a un lado, leve, que acompañaba. El verde del prado, las flores coloridas. La primavera.

—¿Y tú, Gregory Goyle, quieres a Pansy Parkinson como legítima esposa…?

Algo distrajo a Millicent de la ceremonia. Una especie de aspiración de aire brusca. Giró la cabeza un poco.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó con incredibilidad. Ernie se sorbió los mocos y la miró de medio lado, sorprendido—. Pero si no son amigos tuyos.

—Eres una insensible, Milles.

Ella gruñó. Pero, a pesar de todo, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dio un par de palmaditas.

Cómo habían acabado las cosas.

* * *

_Fin_.


End file.
